


sturmfahrt

by Eskild_Ervik



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskild_Ervik/pseuds/Eskild_Ervik





	sturmfahrt

Пасмур. Скрыл туман потаенные знаки тропинок.  
Шаг тверд. Скелеты колючих снежинок  
Расплавились тихо, осев на шинель.  
По лестнице взлет и брюзжащая трель.  
Вижу, в тесной квартирке у площади в Питере  
Ты, на устав наплевав, вновь устроил распитие.  
Вот китель пылится, DSBM на репите.  
На повестке дня боль и очередное пробитие.

Не узнал, на кухню пройдя, я знакомую рожу:  
Намертво въелась паутина морщинок под кожу.  
Под сеть глаз сосудов цепочкой морозящей  
Лег след пустоты, пространство-время корежащей.  
Стлан пурпур под веками, рук дрожь бьет пунктир,  
Скользнул кубок меж пальцев, брызнув искрой настойки.  
Крепись, камрад, дал ведь приказ командир  
Таким же смелым остаться, сильным и бойким.

Ты не ждал меня, верно? Проигранный бой.  
Не смог с химеричным амбьянсом слиться рая и ада.  
Ибо слишком давно я слежу за тобой,  
Как отец за дефектным и нелюбимым бдит чадом.  
На краю квазиреальности, что ты себе сам создал,  
Смешав идеалов былых пепел с водкой и опием,  
В попытках выдрать мрак из всех щелей умирал,  
Смотря, как внутри калейдоскопа блестит осколками утопия.

Таким я обнаружил тебя, отринув имен бесконечное множество.  
О твоем состоянии хотя мог прознать и иначе:  
Деструкцию пути измерив от мичмана к ничтожеству,  
Размах жизни рассчитав в точке меж largo и vivace.  
Вмерз в разбитые губы все ж привкус вопроса.  
Не составило тебя труда найти, чему дивиться?  
Не боись. Пришел не добивать, лишь поглумиться.  
Я не ты, чтоб существованием палки ставить в колеса.

Тебя курсантом вспомнил я, мыслей пленку ускоряя.  
На персиковой коже медь волос. Движения быстры, легки и гибки.  
Цепью полос пестрила щеки под длинным тонким носом нить улыбки.  
Стоишь в строю безмолвно, по себе врагов незримых вычисляя.  
Осела на кончиках ресниц стылая беспечность.  
Слегка опухло веко, заплесневел кровоподтек на скуле.  
Исцарапанные руки незримо за спину скользнули.  
С тех давних пор прошла уже, казалось, вечность.

В систему памяти моей так четко въелась сцена:  
В металл вжат лапами чужими и, к тому же, креном.  
Стервятники сомкнули круг. Все ждут, когда сломаешься.  
По морде хлопцы хлестко бьют, а ты, блять, улыбаешься.  
По званию старшие охотно приучат к дисциплине флота.  
Заикнешься о том, что между вами — окажешься за бортом.  
Нелегок путь побитой шавки, но будешь все ж молчать.  
Не понаслышке ты все знаешь. Мне незачем вещать.

Во мраке позже ты лежал, в тугой комок свернувшись.  
Слезами ртутными давился, в ткань жесткую уткнувшись.  
Развеялся над мыслей зеркалом сомнения туман.  
Благоразумие в песках оставив, линкор уводишь в океан.  
Кричали в пустоту винты, лед стабилизаторы вспороли.  
Почти костей каркас бесшумно гнулся под тяжестью той боли.  
Того не зная, ты на растерзание чувств слепых отдался,  
Чем на смерть себя обрек. Все ж, похоже, сдался.

Под крышкой черепа глас смерти так омерзительно смеется.  
Пробиты были тихим словом свинцом налитые виски.  
Где под прозрачной оболочкой ощутимо что-то бьется  
Неистово жжет обшивку кожи тепло протянутой руки.  
В багровых тонах не расцвела паранойя. Не заметил подозрения ты скользнувшую тень.  
И, ослабленный схваткой в бесконечном пространстве, под взором чужим превратился в мишень.  
Мечта об айсберг разбилась реальности. Скорбь труп холодный одна потрошит.  
Сквозь воду в легких пробежал мрачный шепот: «Третий ранен, поврежден и убит.»

Застыл пузырь эпитафии на раскрытых устах,  
Алых следов цепь оборвалась у проруби.  
Не вернулись обратно почтовые голуби:  
Птицы сбились с пути и замерзли в снегах.  
И вот во мраке комнаты ты грезишь вновь о флоте  
Во всепрощающих объятьях утопший града на болоте.  
Казалось бы, все хорошо: ничто тебя не душит.  
Но ты сидишь подле меня и ждешь, что станет лучше.

Не рассчитал ты своих сил, по спиральной лестнице взбираясь.  
Пальцы предательски сорвались с пиримидиново-пуриновых жердей.  
Не годен ни на что. Рулетка проиграна. Погибнешь, подчиняясь.  
Ошибка кода патроном экспансивным молниеносно прошла меж височных долей.  
Но и прежде ведь воины разум часто теряли.  
Пусть эволюции ход слабаков изничтожит.  
Под крестом возлежащий быть свободным не может:  
В цепи он скован своей рабской морали.

Не взывал о помощи ни разу, шагая на зов голосов обезличенных.  
Будь ты умней, мог бы уже понять давно,  
Что не я отнюдь тащил тебя на это дно,  
А тяжесть скудоумия и слабости, людьми до нормы возвеличенных.  
С верхушки ясеня давай окинем взором вырожденского плоды искусства,  
Этот мерзкий чумной пир блядей и алчных инородцев.  
Ты не хотел бы стать трепетной звездой цирка уродцев,  
Но мироздание в рот ебало все ж тебя и твои чувства.

Иронично, судьбу себе мы сами выбираем. Законы жизни тривиальны и просты.  
По мне, уж лучше, выхаркнув легких кашу с кровью, в муках подохнуть с честью от иприта,  
чем вариться в обществе ничтожеств (что как раз и сделал ты),  
Что любовью обзывают похоть со слезами боли, добродетелью ж — кормление паразита.  
Ну и чего ж ты ждал от них, дурашка?  
Они учуяли мгновенно (потому подразукрасили мордашку),  
Что такая идеалистическая зайка под любым будет прекрасно прогибаться.  
И на ступень иерархии повыше, увы, тебе, как ни старайся, не подняться.

Убогому богу своему все смиренно кланяется шваль.  
Примеров геометрического роста мазохизма с глупостью бесчисленно,  
Мне ж чуждо мерзкое терпильство. Я утверждаю то, что истинно.  
Но, на это несмотря, грызет меня неистово печаль.  
Очевидно, тебе совсем не интересны речи высокие мои,  
Что так и хочется объять певучим лейтмотивом скрипки.  
Признаться, сам устал глаголить. Скажи теперь ты мне, не утаи:  
Почему ж обязан исправлять я без исключения все твои ошибки?

Иметь с тобою дел я не желал. И рад бы от тебя совсем избавиться.  
Так почему, когда ты, бошку очертя, хуйню творить кидаешься,  
Прикрывать собой я должен вдруг твою, гаденыш, задницу  
И противодействие оказывать, когда ты сам охотно убиваешься?  
Речи конец. Глядишь ты грустно-уязвленно. Все ж я тебя задел, похоже.  
И вот нас снова бьет разрядом напряжения тишина.  
За оконной дряхлой рамой все одно, меж тем, и тоже:  
С бомбардировщиков сыпятся снежинки как в былые времена.

«Спустя минуты долгие унижением покрытия и позором,  
Видимо, мне наконец-то дали слово» — разрезал воздух звонкий глас.  
«Боюсь я, вам, мой друг, незримое бревно попало в глаз,  
Ветеран интеллектуального труда все же утратил широту обзора.  
Изящными руками, помнится, поправлял ты на лице бинты,  
Сверля колючим взглядом в читальне пыльных старых книг листы.  
С честью — верно — умершего слава будет вечно бессмертна.  
И все ж мудрец не понял сути, пусть и ученым мужем стал, трудясь усердно.

Чувства — наличия признак разума, а вовсе не его отсутствия,  
Так как конструктор логос мысли, мысль же рождает сентимент.  
Знаешь, внезапно мне вспомнился момент:  
Как Заратустра на базаре, цедишь ты за кафедрой напутствия.  
Но, увы, мозгов овсянку жидкую всем без разбора в пасть пихая,  
Тактический провал вновь потерпел, с праотцами медовуху попивая:  
Пусть в этом пользы много, от сией кормежки тянет проблеваться.  
Узколобость же за словами умными не скрыть, как ни стараться.

Открылось мне, меж тем, совсем иное:  
Пока ты пред людьми толкал свою эпидейктическую речь,  
Тебе в стакан граненый продолжал все так же течь  
Коктейль из яда, кислой крови, слез и гноя.  
Покой — родитель всех великих мыслей. В руках шуршит неумолимой тяжестью свинец.  
Все ж звон не тронул тихий слов твоих цимбалы легковерных, нежных сердец.  
Ждали зиллионы душ немых, зажрав авторитет твой по ошметкам,  
Когда раствор коварный уж разъест ненавистную наконец до боли глотку.

Меж тем ты все плевался лихо ядом,  
Даруя истину непросвещенному народу (решил все ж не травиться газом),  
А он горящим ненавистью взором клеймит тебя «исчадьем ада».  
Смог ты б, меж тем, зажечь людей идеей, если б акцент сделал на чувства, а не разум.  
Что ж…Тот, кто так хулу на люд возводит тонко,  
В познании преисполнился пускай хоть всех вселенских тайн,  
Соображалка у него на уровне трехлетнего ребенка,  
Что срет в штаны да знает лишь «хочу» и «дай».

Меня винишь ты в опрометчивости и в мире, и на поле боя,  
Твердишь о том, что меня бы ты в любом бою собой прикрыл.  
Но где ты был, когда я дрался насмерть за то, что важно нам обоим?  
И почему ты вовсе лезешь, когда помочь я не просил?  
Меня за эскаписта принимая, сам ты от драк всегда бежал.  
Я тебя достал? Вали. Не держу тебя с собой и не держал.  
Перебирай иди свои бумажки, сволочь. Я ж в пике уйду в отрыв.  
От боли сразу, думаешь, я сдался? Мимо. _Взял лишь перерыв._

В тигле моем, нрав формируя, верность, честь, сердце горячее смешались.  
Рабом я также не был никогда. Да, меня сломать по-всякому пытались  
И все со временем сдались, постепенно выбившись из сил.  
Помощи ж у других я по той причине не просил,  
Что устал заезженной пластинки скрип слышать вечно без причины:  
«Ныть не смей. На фронт пиздуй и будь мужчиной.  
Ты боль себе надумал. Нет у тебя проблем совсем, сам понимаешь.  
Побили пару раз, и что? Ты ведь пока не подыхаешь.»

Внезапно ты замолк на полуслове. Неужто больше нечего сказать?  
Я удивлен, но все же западло спор продолжать.  
К консенсусу нам не прийти, не должны поскольку разум чувства побеждать.  
Но что-то я опять отвлекся. Моя, похоже, очередь вещать.  
Ты заблуждаешься, увы, во многом. Разбор полетов же напрасен.  
Признаю: отчасти был неправ. И все ж в за жизнь и счастье битве проигравших двое.  
Мы нужны друг другу. Следует нам впредь работать сообща на поле боя,  
Простив друг другу старые обиды. Ты согласен?

Тишина. Червем точеные глаза лишь взглядом выжидающе касались  
Прожженой рвани стылых тканей моих чуть ниже кадыка.  
Тень перемирия, понятно, была еще неясна и зыбка.  
И все ж пожали руки, обнялись. Хоть недомолвки-разногласия остались.  
И после так стояли долго, будто позабыв про спор.  
Прошли тысячелетия с тех пор.  
Сокрыли осколки вечной мерзлоты следы тяжелого недуга,  
Новый взял старт цикл. За окном, меж тем, все так же воет волком вьюга.


End file.
